The present invention relates generally to medical devices, systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures.
Endoscopy is a form of minimally invasive procedure wherein the interior of the body is accessed and visualized through an orifice in the body, such as the esophagus or rectum. Such access allows a surgeon or physician to view and/or treat internal portions of the orifice or internal tissues or organs which are accessible through the orifice. These procedures may be for diagnostic purposes, such as visual inspection or the removal of a tissue sample for biopsy, or the procedure may be used for treatment purposes, such as the removal of a polyp or tumor or the restructuring of tissue. While these procedures can be done using regular open surgery, endoscopy usually involves less pain, less risk, less scarring, and faster recovery of the patient.
Endoscopy is typically performed with the use of an endoscope, a small circular tube containing optical components. Traditional endoscopes comprise a small diameter “snake-like” insertion tube having a distal end which is inserted into the orifice to the desired internal location. Fiber optics extend through the insertion tube and terminate at the distal end to allow axial viewing from the distal end. Images of the internal location near the distal end of the endoscope are transmitted to a video monitor for the physician to view. A control handle allows the endoscopist to control the direction of the scope and in some cases, permits the actuation of air, water and suction utilities that may be required for the endoscopy procedure.
Since endoscopes may be used to perform a treatment at an internal location, some endoscopes are equipped with a lumen through which a surgical instrument or tool may be passed. Generally, the lumen extends through the length of the insertion tube to the distal end so that the end effector of the inserted instrument protrudes from the distal end in the axial direction. Thus, the instrument is directed in parallel to the fiber optics so that the end effector is positioned along the line of view.
Such endoscopes have a number of constraints which limit their usefulness in performing diagnostic and surgical procedures. To begin, surgical instruments and tools are inserted axially through a working lumen in the endoscope. And, most of these endoscopes only allow axial and rotational movement of the tool beyond the distal end. This helps to maintain positioning of the tool within the field of view of the endoscope which is also directed axially. However, this limits the variety and complexity of procedures that may be performed. For example, procedures which involve tissue approximation pose great difficulty since only one portion of tissue may be grasped at a time and lateral, rather than axial, movement may be required. Although steering of an axially inserted tool may be possible near the distal end, such steering typically positions the end effector of the tool out of the field of view of the axially directed scope.
A similar minimally invasive procedure which overcomes some of these constraints is laparoscopy. In laparoscopy, the interior of the body is accessed and visualized through a small incision. When accessing the abdomen, the incision is usually made in the navel. Laparoscopy was initially used by gynecologists to diagnose and treat conditions relating to the female reproductive organs: uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries. It is now used for a wider range of procedures, including operations that in the past required open surgery, such as removal of the appendix (appendectomy) and gallbladder removal (cholecystectomy). Laparoscopy is performed with a device which allows the surgeon or physician to view and/or treat internal tissues or organs which are accessible through the incision. This device is the same or similar to an endoscope, sometimes referred to as a laparoscope. The device comprises a small diameter insertion tube having a distal end which is inserted into the incision to the desired internal location. Fiber optics extend through the insertion tube and terminate at the distal end to allow axial viewing from the distal end. Images of the internal location near the distal end are transmitted to a video monitor for the physician to view. Sometimes, access through an incision creates a shorter, straighter and more direct access path than through an orifice. Therefore, some laparoscopes may have a shorter and stiffer insertion tube than some endoscopes.
Although laparoscopes suffer from many of the same limitations as endoscopes, laparoscopy allows additional surgical instruments and tools to be inserted through separate incisions to perform procedures. Proper location of the incisions can allow instruments to be positioned in various directions. Therefore, movement and viewing is not limited to the axis of the laparoscope and simultaneous viewing of the tissues and the instruments may be more readily achieved during the procedure. However, these additional benefits are achieved at the cost of increased invasiveness. Access paths must be created for the instruments with the use of trocars requiring general anesthesia, risk of complications and infection, and increased overall recovery time for the access paths to heal. In addition, access may be difficult or contraindicated in some patients, particularly in the morbidly obese.
Thus, it would be desired to provide an improved methods, devices and systems to perform minimally invasive procedures. Particularly, methods, devices and systems which would provide the benefits of endoscopy, such as lower invasiveness and access to deeply internal locations, with the benefits of laparoscopy, such as the use of multiple instruments with movement and viewing along various axes. The devices and systems would be reliable, convenient and easy to use with improved outcomes for patients due to reduction in invasiveness and therefore risk, cost and recovery time. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described hereinafter.